paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Pup In Town
(Opening shot: fade into a town at nighttime. Cut to the interior of a house. In a bedroom is a pup which is Chase's sister thinking about writing a letter to her brother, she takes a piece of paper and pencil and starts writing) Mitta: I can't wait to see my big brother again! It's been about a few years since I saw him! (Mitta then takes the letter and put it in an envelope With that she puts it away in her mailbox, then goes back to sleep) (The next day, at the Lookout. Chase is asleep. He then wakes up to eat breakfast) Chase: (yawns) I can't wait eat breakfast! (After eating breakfast, he sees something in the mailbox, then runs over to get it. And discovers that it is the letter that his sister Mitta sent to him. He then opened it to read it and this is what the letter said: Dear Chase, What’s up, brother? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Remember all those fun games we played when we were younger? Those were the days. I wish we can do it again someday. But it turns out we can! Even though we’re a little older now, I still feel like we should do it again. But we can! Because I am gonna come visit you! Isn’t it wonderful that your really fun sister is coming over to play? I know you’d like to hear those wonderful news, and I know I’ll like meeting your friends! Coming over, brother! Yours truly, Little sister Mitta (Chase then runs excitedly into the Lookout) Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What, Chase Chase: I just received a letter from my sister! Ryder: Mitta? Oh, I remember her. She was so much fun! (Chase gives Ryder the letter and he reads it) Chase: I know! We used to play those really fun games when we were younger! I still remember it (Flashback, a 2 year old Chase is playing fetch with Ryder and Mitta) Ryder: Are you pups ready? Young Chase: Weady! Young Mitta: You bet, brother! Ryder: Are you ready? Fetch! (He throws the ball and the two pups chase it. Then Chase catches the ball) Young Chase: All right, I caught it! Young Mitta: Good job! (Flashback cuts) Chase: Ahh, those were the good times... Ryder: Looks like she’s coming to visit today! Chase: Oh, I’m so happy! (Chase then goes outside to play with the other pups. Later, when he returns, Ryder had just already decorated the Lookout with balloons and party streamers) Chase: Ryder, is this for Mitta? Ryder: Yes. It’s not her birthday today, so we’re setting up a welcome party for her Chase: Wow! I love that idea! (Ryder walks out of the Lookout) (Meanwhile, the other pups and robots come into the Lookout) Chase: Oh, hi guys Skye: What’s going on here? Chase: We’re setting up a welcome party for my sister Ulysses: Your sister? You never said anything about a sister Rocky: Yeah Jack: Whoever she is, I’m sure she’s a really fun person! Marshall: We’ll help you set up for the party. So, when is your sister coming? Chase: In a few minutes Spike: Since she’s coming, we should do something to make her feel welcome Cappy: …Like what? Kunekune: I was thinking we can give her a little welcome present Chase: That’s a super idea Rocky: But what should we give her? Thorn: How about some goodies and toys? Won’t that sound nice? Chase: Oh yeah Ulysses: Let’s fill a basket up right now Chase: Right. Let’s set up this party for my sister (Scene cuts to a montage of the gang setting the place up. The dinner table was decorated, leaving a space for Mitta. Chase puts a little soccer ball centerpiece in the middle of the table. The montage ends with Skye coming in with a basket full of fresh fruit, pup treats, candy, and other good stuff) Skye: The basket is full. Now are we ready? Chase: We sure are (The doorbell rings and Chase rushes over to see who it is) Spike: Is that her? (Chase opens the door and lets his sister in) Mitta: Hi All: Hi Chase: Everyone, this is my big sister Mitta Mitta: It’s such a great honor to meet you all! Chase: Mitta, these are my friends — (gesturing to each) Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Spike, Thorn, Ulysses, Kunekune, Jack, Cappy, Felix, and Manny Mitta: Cool! (notices Jack) Hey! It’s you! You’re that jackalope from that game! Jack: (chuckles) Oh, of course it’s me Mitta: I’m such a big fan of you! Jack: You are?! Rocky: He’s my favorite too (Kunekune takes a sudden glance at Mitta, a warm fuzzy feeling overcame him and his eyes became hearts. He seems to be a bit dazed. Spike was the first to notice) Spike: Kunekune, dude. Are you okay? Kunekune: (snapped out of his daze) What? Oh. Yes, I’m fine (He glances at Mitta) Thorn: (to Kunekune, chuckling) There’s something wrong with you, buddy Kunekune: …I…think I’m…in… Thorn: Pardon? Kunekune: Nothing… Chase: Okay, everyone. How about we eat something? Mitta: Good idea (Everyone is at the dinner table.) Chase: So, Mitta. I’ve heard you like sports. Which do you like? Mitta: Well, did I ever mention to you that I started playing hockey? Cappy: Woah, what? Mitta: Yeah. I started playing like a while ago. Then, I joined a hockey team Felix: How did you manage to get on a hockey team? You just started playing Mitta: Someone taught me. A certain mixed breed pup did Rocky: Me? Mitta: Actually, it was another mixed breed pup. He looks like you, except for a couple of differences Rocky: …My brother? Mitta: He’s your brother? Rocky: Kent taught you how to play hockey? Mitta: Well…of course he did! All my teammates were great, especially my coach. She always takes us to really cool places Chase: That’s quite a story, Mitta. You guys want to hear about the time she took me to a carnival? Zuma: Oh, I really want to hear that story Chase: Okay, here I go. Mitta and I had just received tickets in the mail… (Pan to one side of the table) Thorn: (to Kunekune) Dude, can I ask you something? Kunekune: What? Thorn: Are you in love with Mitta? Kunekune: W…well, I…uhh…y…yes… Thorn: Really? Want to go tell her? Kunekune: Me? Uhh, no Thorn: I think you should Kunekune: Okay, okay. I…uhh…have a c-crush on her… Thorn: You do? Kunekune: Yes Thorn: I think you should tell her. She would really love to hear that Kunekune: No, Thorn. I can’t tell her. Thorn: Why? Kunekune: Because I…I’m afraid she’ll say no Thorn: And why’s that? Kunekune: Because I don’t know if she likes me (Back to the conversation) Chase: …And I’ll never forget the most messiest accident we had after we left Mitta: Yeah. We both fell into a mud puddle Rocky: Ha ha! Well, that sure sounded like fun! Mitta: It sure does. My hockey team went to that carnival two weeks ago. Kent said he is going to win as many prizes as he can. When we left that evening, he wasn’t kidding. He had a bag loaded with prizes he won from every game Manny: Every carnival game? He must be some gamer Rocky: Oh, he’s a gamer all right Chase: We sure had some crazy moments. Now, let’s finish dinner (Everyone gets back to finish dinner. After everyone is done, Mitta decides to start riding on her skateboard) Thorn: Okay, Kunekune. This is your chance. Go talk to her Kunekune: …W-we-well… (He watches Mitta riding on her skateboard. Then, she stopped to put her collar back on because in fell off her neck) Thorn: Alright, dude. Now go tell her (The dragon hesitantly walks over to Mitta. He tries to relax) Kunekune: …U-uuhh….M-Mi…Mitta? Mitta: Huh? Oh, hey, Kunekune. What’s up? Kunekune: Well, Mitta. Uh…I…I was admiring h-how wonderful y-you are…so I was…wondering if…y-y-you and I c-can…get together a-and…spent s-some…t-t-time together…? Mitta: Oh…I was hoping you would say that. Want to meet with me at night? Kunekune: Sure Mitta: At 8:00? Kunekune: Fine with me (8:00 at the robots' tower, Kunekune is getting together for his date with Mitta. He puts on a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. In addition to that, he also took out a small present from the closet and then he put on a black top hat. Cut to downstairs, where the robots are. Kunekune comes downstairs) Kunekune: Well, I’m all set Ulysses: Wow! You look fantastic. It’s like you’re going to a wedding! Kunekune: (chuckles) Well, I don’t know about that reference, Ulysses Thorn: Dude, I’m glad you were able to tell here Kunekune: Me too. If I never told her, I feel like I would be held back by my own emotions Thorn: Right Felix: Well, you best be on your way if you’re gonna get Mitta Kunekune: Okay. See you later Jack: Good luck, buddy! (The doorbell rings. The dragon goes over to see who it is. Mitta walks in, wearing a beautiful red dress and black high heels. The robots looked with awe) Jack: Wow! Mitta looks like she’s going to a high school prom! Mitta: Okay, I don’t know about that reference Kunekune: Mitta, you look really nice in that dress Mitta: Thanks, Kunekune. Now come on. We better get going Manny: Bye guys! Felix: Good luck on your date! (The scene cuts to the park, where Kunekune and Mitta are sitting beside a tree, looking up at the night sky) Mitta: Isn’t the night so nice? The moon is shining down on the pond. Watching all the small critters running about Kunekune: Yep. It really is nice Mitta: Kunekune…when I laid my eyes on you for the first time, I just knew this would be the ideal opportunity to ask you out Kunekune: I thought the same way too, Mitta Mitta: But, you know, there’s a fifty percent chance that we will become more than just friends in the future. I knew this was the perfect way to get to know each other Kunekune: I totally agree with you on that Mitta: Hey, guess what? I know a game we can play Kunekune: What game? Mitta: Chase my favorite robot around Kunekune: Oh, I know where this is going Mitta: You better run! I’m gonna get you! (The dragon runs off, until he trips and the small present falls out from his hat. Mitta saw it) Mitta: Hey, what is that? Kunekune: (noticed the small box) “What? Oh, uhh…it’s for you Mitta: For me? You got me a gift? Kunekune: (gives her the box) Here. Open it (She does so, and gasped. A shiny, sparkling diamond ring is pulled out of the box. Mitta blinks in surprise with her eyes sparkling) Kunekune: Do you like it? Mitta: Like it? I love it! (sad) But I didn’t get you anything. Darn it… Kunekune: (getting up) You don’t have to. I already got something from you Mitta: What’s that? Kunekune: Love Mitta: Oh yeah. Love. That’s the best present anyone could get (kisses Kunekune as pink hearts appear. Kunekune is in love as he blushes) Kunekune: Yes Mitta: But I’m still not done chasing you. So you better run (Mitta and Kunekune chase each other around the park, laughing) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One